Caught In Red Wings
by Chocolate Roses
Summary: Rin has lived with Sesshoumaru for like ever. But when a wench takes her place in the mansion, and Rin moves out, what will happen to everyone?
1. A plan and an escape

Caught In  Red Wings

By: Chocolate Roses

_I can feel your heart beat…_

_Slowly against my ears…_

_I can feel your breath.._

_Blow away my fears.._

(Ok. For awhile now I had been thinking this up. A Rin/Seshoumaru romance of the heavens!! Not!! Jk naw, I'm hoping it will be good and LONG…. I'm still writing my Sango/Miroku story and trying to keep them intact but hey, I've never been too good with that. That's why I refuse to write a Big-o story. Come on! Dorothy would be like IMPOSSIBLE to keep intact, she's not human. She feels nothing. It would be _weird. _Woa. So got off track there. Anyways, here's the story ^_^. Also, that "I can feel your heart beat…" thing is MINE no stealing. ^_^;; ) Ps. RIN IS 14! DON'T ASK. SHES FOURTEEN. Not 18, not 6. FOURTEEN. FOURTEEN. FOURTEEN. No wait, she's fifteen. Jk. She's fourteen.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rin or Sesshoumaru. Hell, I don't even own this computer. It's my moms. I also don't own these pants. They're my brothers.. I don't own that lipstick over on my  nightstand, that's my moms too. I also don't own this soul, God does. And this story, God made it up and let me take credit. Hehe. The socks I'm wearing are my dads, and my sweater is my best friends. My shirts mine. That's probably my only thing. Wow. I bet you don't care? I don't care either. No one does. But hey, I have to put this. Well.. not all of it but---

            She was running again. Among flowers that spread so beautifully in a field. The sky was blue, a dark yet light blue. A soft mixture of them both. Clouds were scattered in the prettiest ways, and grew a light pink tint to them as the setting sun let its last rays shine. Rin looked up when Sesshoumaru stood at the top of the hill, his hair blowing in the soft breeze. She smiled and ran up to him as he turned and walked back down. Everything was beautiful, everything was perfect. For now, at least.

----Morning—

            The sun had risen, and Sesshoumaru was on another voyage to destroy of Inu yasha and his companions. Rin, being quite used to it now, got up to eat her breakfast. She walked down the darkened halls. No light seeped through because there were no windows, just doors upon more doors. She still had a smile on, though, and seemed quite happy. Until she opened the door. Sesshoumaru, he was back early? She walked up and bowed slightly, her mouth opened to speak to him when she heard a sly voice from the shadows. Her mouth clamped shut at the voice. A tall woman came out with long flowing black hair. Kikyo.

            "Lord Sesshoumaru, I will help you against Inu Yasha." She said Inu Yasha's name with distaste. She didn't notice Rin as she walked around biting her nails. She stopped, pausing for a second as if thinking before her mouth opened and her index finger flew up. That's when she saw Rin and completely stopped. Sesshoumaru was the first to introduce Rin, and Kikyo seemed to go delightfully happy, but yet sad. She always had that sad and longing look on her face.

            "Kikyo, this is Rin. Rin, this is my mate Kikyo." 

_It was plotted,_

_  
It was fine,_

_It was something,_

_Out of line._

Rin seemed a little startled, but covered it with a joyous smile that seemed plastered on her face as she shook Kikyo's hand. Kikyo had that 'I love all children' playful smiling going on that really unnerved Rin, but she spoke not a word. A child is not to speak until spoken to. She had learned that from a childhood friend, Tenshia. Who believed manners were more important then life.

            "Rin, fetch Jaken and tell him to carry Kikyos bags to her room." Rin was surprised and startled. _She's staying here? She doesn't even have her own room?? _But again, she spoke nothing and nodded, still smiling. Instead of racing to go look around for Jaken, she took the bags herself. Sesshoumaru was too involved with Kikyo to even say thank you, not that he would. And Kikyo had that long distance look on her face. Rin hauled the bags up to the room next to Sesshoumaru as it seemed fit to have Kikyo there. Rin was angered though, and the minute she was back in her room she began to cry. She lay on her large four poster bed, the white blankets a tangled mess on the floor, white sheets the only remaining covers on her bed. Her head was resting on the white pillow, laced in a light pink to match the light pink curtains hanging from the posts.

            She began to cry. She was to forlorn that not only did she have to live with another woman, but she'd have to like the woman no matter what. Would Sesshoumaru kick her out? Why would he need her? And since when did Sesshoumaru date humans? Didn't he detest their very being, especially Kikyo? Hadn't it been Inu yasha who had once drooled on all fours for this Goddess? Surely Sesshoumaru was just using her. Maybe because she was so against Inu Yasha, or maybe because she seemed so nice and yet was completely rude was why he loved her. Was that the kind of woman he went for? Why not a demon like him? She continued to ask her self questions, trying to fill the answers in when a disturbing noise came from down the hall. The only room way down there occupied is Sesshoumaru-samas! Rin got up and ran down, noticing the door open. She took a peek through, blushed and ran back to her room., Sesshoumaru-sama and Kikyo had been in a passionate embrace naked! She shuddered and for no reason began to cry. Was she jealous that Sesshoumaru-sama loved another then his Rin? Rin was his only companion, now she had to share him with Kikyo. 

            She couldn't stand that, and was not going to get closer to Sesshoumaru-sama only to have herself be kicked out because she was such a nuisance to Kikyo. Already she hated the  woman, though she shouldn't have. Rin packed up some kimonos, various sandals and some pocket coins. She grabbed some food from the kitchens before leaving. She'd miss Jaken for all the jokes she could play on him, and she would miss Sesshoumaru-sama  for he was like her father. He was like her best friend. He was like her over protective, caring, boyfriend that only cared for her. He was just a figure in the past now. The front doors closed and she walked down the creaky wooden steps, past the trees that were trimmed, and past the beautiful gardens of protection and into the real world. Back to where she came, starting fresh. No, not fresh. But she was going amend all that went wrong in life, even if it meant erasing various things, places, and people. Even if it meant erasing Sesshoumaru. She didn't notice the eyes on her, and even if she did it wouldn't have mattered. She had no escape, no where to run. She didn't hear the softness of the feet pattering lightly on the forest floor as it neared her, or the twig slightly and almost in-audibly breaking. But she didn't feel the breath on her neck, and the voice. The smooth and yet dark voice, deep and yet calming. The voice that would follow suite with the body that would change Rins life. Or better yet, everyone's life. 

][ Hope you liked it. I'm starting a Trigun and Zoids fiction. Maybe I'll write a Hellsing one, write another chapter in my other Inu Yasha one, work on my site, do some homework and finish up the weekend with a smile. Or baggy eyes, whatever. See ya *kizzahz*][


	2. Naraku, Kikyo, and a mad Sesshoumaru oh ...

Caught In Red Wings

By: Chocolate Roses

_Fate Deals Hell to Me…_

_Guess I Can't Make A Fuss…_

_It'll be Over Soon…_

_Just Die Away And Rust._

(Hey, chapter two. Started the story off with again one of *my* poems that I *do* own. Ha-ha. Can't you tell? They suck so badly. ^_^ Anyhow. Here's chapter two. Yeah this is a Rin/Sesshoumaru story. Duh! Joke. Actually, I can't stand Kikyo. But due to a friends protest *cough'teyran'cough* I decided to put her in this story. She'll start out with a good foot, no bashing. And 'less you all like her, I'm going to bash her head in!! GRR… ^_^;;;.  Ps. I don't own the people in this story, but for some reason they call me master. Shhh…)

---Back with Sesshoumaru and Kikyo---

            Sesshoumaru stared into her blank eyes. They were so empty. Nothing was within them. It meant nothing, however. He only wished to anger Inu Yasha more, his whole plan devised when he ran into Kikyo. Her lifeless form, nothing. Trash on the side of the road. His trash, Inu Yasha's treasure. Or has Inu passed on for Kagome? Maybe Sesshoumarus plan was failing already. Surely Inu Yasha still felt something for this wench? Surely…

---Rin! Rin! Rin!...*sigh* back with Rin---

            "Do you love him?" A voice spoke. It was dark, masculine and yet with a twinge of nothing. It held everything within this voice and yet nothing. Rin, growing scared, whirled around only to face the grass filled path and a few scattered trees.

            "Who are you?" She asked. Her eyes grew wide as she felt a hand slide around her stomach.

            "It's a pity this is empty, isn't it Rin? That he wouldn't complete your soul, make _you his mate, rather then that human wench. Wasn't it him who declared his hate for humans? Wasn't it him who had gone against his hate when he saved you? And yet you run from him? What worries you so, child, tell me. I can help you." A soft neck nuzzled the space between her shoulder and neck, and for some reason she felt comforted. Happy…_

            "I… how…. My name… you know it…" He smiled at her response, even though she couldn't see it.

            "Yes, Rin. I have looked upon you from afar. Sesshoumaru seems to show you love, and yet he crushes it for Kikyo? Does that seem …. Fair young Rin? Come with me and I can help you." He began to kiss her neck and she shuddered.

            "……………………….. Will you?"

            "I won't leave you, Rin. This time, your savior shall stay by your side." A chuckle. :"hurry now, Rin. We must hurry to my palace."

            She smiled and looked behind her. Black hair… in waves… so long. She ran her hands through it and felt the softness of it and smiled. She felt like she was 7 again, young and restless. She felt like jumping around and racing through flower patches barefooted. Dancing through the rain without a jacket on. Feeling life on her skin. 

            The man, who had yet to give his name to Rin, had now grabbed her hand lightly and was leading her in a direction Rin didn't know of. She had never left Sesshoumarus castle, and when she had it was with him. Not with this man. This man with black hair, black hair like Rins. The forest seemed to go on forever, and Rin took note on everything. The soft chirps of the crickets as night came, the sound the trees made when they lightly brushed alongside each other. She looked back at her partner and frowned.

            "You know my name, and I do not know yours." She spoke softly, looking up at him and meeting his empty eyes. 

            "I am… Naraku." He spoke, softly patting her head. She smiled and nodded. They continued down this nature-made path until they reached a large wooden house.

            "Rin this is my home." The walls reached three stories, at least, and the windows were too many to count for young Rin. Their was a garden viewable from the back, and a small lining of bushes. It was beautiful. But for some reason, as she stared at it, she felt so open. Not like she was at home, but rather at a store. She paid no mind to this emotion, though, as Naraku showed her to her room. It already had a large set of Kimonos, her size. She was baffled by this, and spoke her worries.

            "Naraku-sama, why are their Kimonos in here?" He smiled down at her and patted her head again, like a person would a child.

            "I had a daughter, your age. She died of an illness.. Though." He faked sadness, and Rin felt guilt overcome her. She didn't know Naraku had planned this all, but rather felt he was telling the truth. She hugged him, surprising both her and him.

            "It's alright, Naraku-sama! She is happy now. I like her room." She said, happily gazing about the room. Their was a fairly large four post bed, blue curtains blowing in the wind by the window, and the dresser holding the beautiful and formal Kimonos. The sky was a dark navy blue, and her eyes began to go heavy.

            "Naraku-san, may I rest?" she asked, being as polite as she could. He nodded and left, but she didn't lie down. She felt feared that he would kill her, and yet she had felt safe. Was that not why she had trusted him? It mattered not, she would have died sooner or later in that forest. She wondered if Sesshoumaru missed her, but she pondered this only for a second before she climbed into bed and fell asleep, not even bothering to change.

---Back to Sesshoumaru---

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" He growled angrily, slamming his fist on the wall. Jaken grew startled, let out a small yelp and backed up a bit.

            "S-she left! I don't know where, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken muttered, cowering behind his hands. Sesshoumaru was breathing in deeply, as if the air wasn't going in. 

            "Search the castle.  If she's not in here, you better hope no beast has mated her or killed her." He picked up Jaken by the cuff of his shirt and threw him out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't notice kikyo behind the corner, laughing slightly. 

            "Everything's working. I'm sure Naraku is pleased." 

(AN: Inu Yasha/Kagome/Sango/Miroku/ and Shippo will be a part of this story, in the next chapter. I haven't updated because I'm grounded. Shush! 'till next time.)


	3. Inu's Gang and The Twisted House

Caught In Red Wings

By: Chocolate Roses

_I only wish to be like you,_

_To Carry Myself Through,_

_I Only Wish To Be Grand,_

_And Venture Across Thy Land…_

(O wow… long time since I updated and I know!! Really sorry you knowL. Thanks for all the reviews, I loved them really much ^_^)

--With Rin--

            Her eyes slowly opened, peeking throughout the world about her. She knew she was awake, and where she was, and yet she could barely making anything out. She tried to sit up, and she found her right arm to be numb. 

            "….oo!" She groaned as she tried to lift the dead arm. Slowly the blood poured in and she squirmed a tad until it felt better and she could finally raise it on its own. She noted that she was still in her "room", her new on at least. She climbed down from her sleep grounds and walked to the door, opening it and peering out. 

            An empty hall with a few doors met her eyes, but not a soul was in the hallway. Every door, except hers, was closed and had the "do not go in, this room is forbidden" feeling to it. How could she have followed such a demon? She should have stayed with Sesshomaru, at least then she would have been near him. 

            Her bare feet padded along the wooden floors. Not a creak was heard; nothing besides her feet hitting the floor was heard. An eerie sense fell upon her, and for no apparent reason she shuddered. She was afraid to call out to anyone, but more afraid of continuing alone. Could she not handle walking through a building? Come now, she had done far worse then this!

            But this was –Narakus- home, his sanctuary! It was far too silent; there should be servants and maids running about, people to help her find the place she was searching for. But where was it she was searching for? She turned back, but all the doors were closed now. Which one was hers? She didn't want to find out by opening each one, so she turned back around to continue down the path.

            Naraku stood in her way, now, though. He was smiling in his evil manner, but it seemed like he was happy in a way. She smiled back.

            "Naraku-san! Were am I? Is there no exit to this place?" Her fear took over the question as it graduated, but she tried to keep her calm as best as she could. He just smirked and grabbed her hand, entering just what seemed like a random room but which ended up being the dining areas. Either this was a twisted fun house, or Naraku had known she would turn away when she reached the dining room. 

            He placed her at one end of the very long table, with at least 24+ chairs. He then took his own seat at the far other end, and two servants came out. One carried something Rin couldn't identify, something a light pink color with black on it. Her stomach growled, but not out of hunger but distaste for the foul food Naraku was engulfing. Her own meal consisted of lettuce and carrots, some rice, and a glass of cold goats' milk. She ate heartily, as it had been a long time since she last endeavored in food. 

            After the meal Naraku showed her his garden, and the rest of the rooms. Not all of them, but his study, his bathing areas that were hers now too, and pretty much every room she would need to know about. He gave her a more fancy room besides the bathing spa, that had a large bed with fluffy blankets, a large dresser, and a desk for writing in. 

            She smiled, said thank you, and he departed for her to get accustomed to her new grand room. When she opened the dresser there were more clothes her size, but now she didn't care. Naraku had been kind to her, he wouldn't harm her or anything of the sort… 

                                                            Would he?

--Inu Yasha and gang-

            "WHAT!?" Inu Yasha growled, as Kagome filled him in on their recent adventure.

            "NO! This has nothing to do with the Shikon No Tama!" (1) Inu Yasha growled, plopping down cross legged and crossing his arms.

            "Inu Yasha! Theirs a young girl _MISSING!" Kagome stressed, anger pouring out of her._

            "Yeah, but its _his _**GIRL!" Inu Yasha replied, just as angry.**

            "I think we should help her!" Miroku said, thrusting his arm to his chest and nodding.

            "Miroku, she's not your age…" Sango sighed, knowing full well Miroku just wanted to grope the poor kid. 

            "Inu Yasha were going!" Kagome yelled, anger that was bottled up inside for to long during this conversation was now full well just pouring out of her.

            "I think we should go!" Shippo chirped in happily, nodding in a very heroic manner. Shippo jumped up on Inu Yasha's shoulder.

            "Come on Inu Yasha." Sango said, grabbing her boomerang. Miroku stood also, beside Sango, and Kagome beside the other two. Shippo jumped off of Inu Yasha's shoulder as he swiped at him, and ran over to Kagome.

            "No!" Inu Yasha said, turning his head away from them. 

            "Inu Yasha get up and come!" Kagome yelled. Inu Yasha jumped up.

            **"NO!" He yelled. Kagome glared.**

            **"SIT BOY!"**

--Two minutes later—

            The group was on its merry way besides Inu Yasha, who was in the back grumbling about being forced to do stuff beyond his will.

--Back with Sesshoumaru—

            "I have become so weak to call upon my younger brothers help?..." he sighed, when he heard a knock on the door and Kikyo came in. 

            "…" Sesshoumaru said nothing, though he wanted to yell at her for intruding.

            "Sesshoumaru" Kikyo said, licking her lips, "You have worried yourself  to death over this young girl, perhaps it is time you rested? Come with me, come rest with me my dear."

            She slyly wrapped her arms around him. He nodded, and they exited to their bedroom, where "stuff" occurred….

{}{}{}{}{}

{1} Yeah, I have it to where their still searching. Got a problem? –grr- xD.

{}{}{}{}{}

            (ok, end of chapter three! Yay did that in like an hour xD. Sorry I haven't updated, I *swear* to update more! It's just school is becoming sucky, but now its our 2 week break! –jumps for joy-)


	4. The Never Ending Circle

Caught In Red Wings

By: Chocolate Roses

Would You Look At Her,

As She Looks At Me,

She's Got Me Thinking

About Her Constantly.

(Not  my poem. Actually is a part of a song "crazy for this girl" by Evan and Jaron, and I'll be putting tid-bits of it in this chapter, making this chapter *that's right* A STUPID ONE! xD just kidding. Well…actually I hope I'm kidding…-sighs- Thanks for the reviews ^^..Oh and just so you know, the "stuff" Seshy and Kikyo did was lay in bed together. xD. I just wanted to see how many would think otherwise..-sighs-)

--With Rin—

            After placing on her clothes, she again decided to leave her room. Bored now with the vastness, but emptiness, she exited and began a search. After leaving her room, she felt like she was somewhere else. Not in the same hallway he had shown her before, but some other hallway. Had it not been only a few minutes since she had last been out of that room? Had more time, perhaps, gone by then she had imagined and she had forgotten about the outside? That's when she noticed the purple lace lining the roofs corners and moving down the hallway, giving it a gloomy, airy appearance. She shuddered involuntarily, and decided to try some new rooms.

            The first door she came too, opened (thankfully) with a squeak. She peered inside, to find nothing. It was to dark to notice anything so she turned around to go back into her room in order to grab her candle.

                                                Her room was gone.

            Not really gone, but the door wasn't there anymore. She looked left to right to find the nearest door was a few feet away (besides the one behind her but she felt to frightful of the cool, ghastly aroma it let off. She moved her way to the door and when she got there, something seemed different from when she had looked at it just seconds prior. She shrugged it off, and pulled on the handle. Locked. She sighed, turned around and found a door, that she was most *certain* wasn't there a few seconds ago. It seemed to compel her to open it, and that she did. She opened the door with ease, and poked her head through the crack. A servant stood there, holding a tray.

            "Come in and lay down, Ma'am!" The servant said, setting the tray down on the night stand beside her… her bed? Was this her room? Impossible…. How did the servant get here? She hadn't notice the person go in, or hear the door click. Was it possible? She looked around her room for another door, but besides the sheet covering her closet, there was no other "room".

            She looked oddly at the servant as she bustled about, preparing Rin's bed, food, and clothes.

            "These are for tomorrow" She pointed to Rin's dresser, which bore her clothes on top. A kimono, a plain green with flowers, some sandals, thick stockings, and a light green scarf.

            "Is it going to be cold tomorrow?" Rin asked, as she noticed that most  of that was for more of fall days.

            "Oh heavens yes! I heard it's going to rain. In fact-" she continued on for awhile, but Rin tuned her out as she stared around the room, looking for something to identify that this *wasn't* her old room and this was a different room….

--With Sesshoumaru--

            He sat there on the deck of his large house. It wasn't really a deck; actually it was more of a small area of grass often prodded by his feet. He stood there, stark in his spot. Nothing seemed to matter anymore; everything seemed continual and set down in stone. 

            He flopped himself (gently and formally, of course) onto the ground where he sat for a bit just staring off in the large cleared meadow. Flowers upon flowers, a large pond, a few trees, it was all pure beauty. He could already see Rin frolicking in the flowers and dancing about like the little angel was she was. His little angel….

--With Naraku—

            "Kikyo, do **NOT** disappoint me," He laughed, "Or else, I will have to do something."

            Kikyo's eyes went down cast, and she stifled a groan of pain. 

            "Yes, m-m…master," Her voice came out in semi anger, he was not her master. She had none. She bowed down and left.

            "Lord?" A voice came from outside another door after Kikyo had departed.

            "Kagura, please enter." Naraku smirked, this would be easy. Conniving people for the fun of it was his game, and he always won.

            "Lord, it is Kouga, sir. He..." Kagura began her eyes stone cold.

            "He what? Is he becoming a problem to you Kagura?" Naraku laughed, and then turned his head away in "disgrace".

            "NO!" She nearly yelled, maintaining her fluency, "No, it's just that, have we… not caused him enough pain?"

            What was this emotion? Pity? Was she actually feeling something other then hate and anger? Why...

            "Kagura, you forget. I own you, your soul and life are within my confines, do not defy me, Kagura! You shall torture him," Naraku smirked, "And then… Kill him."

            Kagura nodded, and bowed like Kikyo had done. This was the end, there was no more to the conversation between herself and Naraku and she left. Naraku smiled.

            "I own them all, I am on the top. No one knows it but I, and when all un-vales itself I shall conquer all. They'll be too surprised." He leaned back some relaxing against a wall. This was it, almost. Just a few more days, some more torture, and all will prevail. 

--Inu Gang—

            "BAKA!" Yelled Sango, her hand in mid air after she had hit Miroku. Miroku said nothing but had a plain look on his face, minus the red hand mark.

            "Sango, it was for good reasons," he said, then a smiled crossed his face, "It beckoned for me to-"

            "BAKA!" Sango yelled again and smacked him again before trudging over to Kagome who was feeding Shippo as they walked along. Shippo was having a hard time trying to eat in the basket of Kagome's bike as it bounced along, but occasionally the food would pop into his mouth and slither down his throat.

            "That baka!" Sango mumbled in enthusiasm. Kagome nodded, spoon feeding Shippo the last few bits of Ramen.

            "Hai, he is a baka, Sango." Kagome nodded while trying to balance the bike and clean off Shippo's face. 

            "The perverted monk!" Inu Yasha growled, appearing beside Kagome.

            "**AHH! SIT BOY!!**" Kagome yelled, startled as she jumped back. A loud 'boom' was heard as Inu Yasha hit the ground. He grumbled and got up, clearing himself off.

            "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**" He yelled at her, towering over her anime style.

            "**YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SCARED ME LIKE THAT**!" Kagome yelled back, pointing a very threatening index finger at him as she towered over him anime style.

            Miroku caught up just as the fight was getting good and stood beside the sweat-dropping Shippo, and the sighing Sango.

            "Here we go." Miroku sighed, and Sango nodded.

            "Hai…"

--Back With Sesshoumaru—

            "Lord Sesshoumaru? Lord Sesshoumaru?" A small, toad like voice called, followed by pattering of feet. Sesshoumaru called back softly using his manners:

            "Yes, Jakken?" 

            "Lord Sesshoumaru, Kikyo has left, again." Jakken said in his angry tone. He never liked humans, even Mikos pissed him off.

            "Mm…again.."

--End Chapter 4--


	5. Kagurahelping?

Caught In Red Wings

By: Chocolate Roses

-no poem-

(Wow… it's been awhile, eh!? Anyone miss me?? T.T)

            -With Kagura-

            It was hard, beyond believably so. He owned her, he controlled her, and she wanted nothing to do with him. The girl, the young girl he had, didn't he have a young girl!? He'd taken her from… that man, Sesshoumaru of the western lands. A plan formulated in her head, perhaps if she returned the girl to him, he'd help her out in return. It was just stupid enough to work… perhaps….

            -With Rin-

            Rin had probably drowsed off while the serveant was telling one of the hundreds of boring stories that she had, for now Rin awoke in her bed, sweat on her brow. She had a nightmare about Sesshoumaru, saying he loved her one second, then seeing Kikyo and taking it back. Hadn't it been Kikyo that also had ruined Inu Yasha's love for Kagome? She seemed to get around a lot, Rin thought. Rin let out a sigh, though, nothing would help now. She was under the care of Naraku now, but what for? Why was he taking care of her? It had occurred to her that there might be a reason behind all of this, but she had paid very little attention to it. Now her mind couldn't think of anything but it.

            Rin was startled out of her reverie with a slight knock on her door.

            "Yes? Who is it? Come in!" She had asked who it was, but didn't give the knocker chance to reply. Within a second in walked Kagura. Kagura came in, closed the door behind her, and moved quickly to Rin's side.

            "Rin, Naraku is planning something evil!" Kagura lied, she didn't know if it was the truth or not, but she needed Rin for her own plans, "I can get you out of here, return you to your Sesshomaru-sama!"

            Rin's eyes brightened at his name, and then she glowered.

            "But, he's with Kikyo-"

            "That wench!? She… she," Kagura thought quickly, "She isn't really with him anymore! She left him, for Naraku! It's true, and now that Naraku has Kikyo, he doesn't need or want you anymore. He's coming for you, this very second! Hurry and pack, and I can get you out of here!"

            Rin processed this all in her head, pondering whether this was a good idea or not. She'd go see Sesshomaru again, and Kikyo wouldn't be in his arms this time. She smiled at this thought, and quickly grabbed some clothes Naraku had given her. She then grabbed Kagura's hand, and they raced down the halls. To Rin, they were running in circles. Endless, dark circles with thousands of doors. But, Kagura seemed to know where she was going, for she never paused to take a look from left to right, when one does when they're lost…

-with Sesshoumaru-

            When Kikyo returned, he smelt him. Naraku's scent was all over Kikyo, and it made his nose wrinkle. He knew the man loved her, and intended an explination from the the miko. Kikyo gave no explanation, though, and hurried to bathe. This angered Sesshomaru beyond words, and he took it out on Jakken.

            "L-lord!?" Jakken asked, waddling up to him, only to be rewarded with a hit on the head.

            "Go away, Jakken," Sesshoumaru said in his very dark, husky voice. Jakken nodded, said "Lord" one last time, and left quickly.

-With the Inu Gang-

            Everyone had finally calmed down again, mostly Kagome and Sango were the exasperated ones. Inu Yasha was just very bruised from a thousand sits. Of course, what could you expect from someone that loved you as tenderly as Kagome did? Nothing more then pure love!

            Shippo was having a joyous time, though, for everytime they would argue, he'd steal some food from Kagomes time. Devouring it before anyone would notice had it's disadvantages, though, because he soon ate to much and had a stomach ache.

            "Serves him right for eating to much, the squirt!" Inu Yasha said, and Kagome huffed.

            "SIT BOY!" She yelled, and immediately he fell to the ground. Everyone else continued on their way, unplaintively ignoring the poor boy laying on the ground twitching.

(AN: gotta end it there, it's my bedtime! Oooh -hopes to get this up before getting caught- xD)


End file.
